


Mark Me

by bloubird_scribe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloubird_scribe/pseuds/bloubird_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's always dying to see what Zayn can do to the canvas that is his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me

The patch of skin wasn’t purple anymore, it was a sickly shade of yellow. And the red lovebite below it wasn’t as red as it was yesterday.

He pulled his shirt over his head, and tilted his chin up to examine the right side of his neck.

It was covered in lovebites, bruises, and bite marks. At the underside of his jaw was a large bruise, from the pad of a thumb, and he could still see the outline of the rest of his boyfriend’s hand that stretched across the canvas of his neck.

He ran a finger over the two crescent shaped bite marks that had pierced his flesh, hissing in both pain and satisfaction when he found the skin was still sensitive.

Stepping back from the mirror, he slowly pulled his joggers and boxers down to look at his hips. The handprints on his waist were still there, a very light shade of purple, and the bite mark on his right pec was very red. He could remember the feel of his boyfriend’s engorged cock pounding into him relentlessly, as he was gripped tightly at the waist, his boyfriend biting down onto his nipple for dear life.

He twisted his lower half to see that on his bum were light pink handprints spread all across both cheeks, love bites and teeth marks covering his shoulder blades. Scratches and lines of harsh red ran all across his back from when he had the upper hand that night, having the honor of fucking his boyfriend mercilessly till he came all over their torsos.

When his eyes ran over the red love marks between his thighs, he nearly moaned out in satisfactory surprise.

Rough sex with his boyfriend, was the highlight of Harry’s week.

He loved it when he could just lay back on the bed, watching as a thin layer of sweat formed across the forehead of his man. He could sit forever and trace the raised lines of skin of his tattoos, moaning out weakly as the thick dick of his man slammed in and out of him.

When he had the upper hand, though, Harry loved pleasing his boyfriend. He enjoyed the faces his man made as he writhed beneath Harry, while the curly boy stretched his hole and slammed into his prostate without a care in the world. Oh yes, that was a pretty picture.

Harry was a sweet man when it came to making love, but a filthy whore and a pathetic slut when it came to a rough fucking.

At the sound of the door opening downstairs, and the sound of the crash of lightning and thunder from outside leaking into the house, Harry quickly pealed up his bottoms and shut off the light in the bathroom.

Zayn was back.

Harry quickly climbed under the sheets, tossing his shirt to the corner of the room, and shut his eyes, listening to the footsteps of Zayn’s boots as they made their way through the flat Harry shared with Louis, his best friend, and bandmate.

The relationship Harry had with Zayn had yet to go public, but the idea of Larry Stylinson seemed to be perfectly fine, that if any of the members were gay, that it would be accepted.

It was thanks to Larry Stylinson that Zayn and Harry had such a steamy sex life. Zayn was a jealous lover, wanting Harry for himself all of the time. Harry knew this, and spent much time with Lou to spite Zayn, sometimes staying with Niall and Liam just so that Harry could have that extra little “punishment” when Zayn fucked Harry into oblivion.

The door to his bedroom opened and Harry stilled, trying to act as if he was in the most solid slumber ever.

The mattress weighed down and Harry could feel Zayn crawling up his body. The sheet was slipped down to expose Harry’s skin, and he heard a low moan of approval from Zayn’s throat.

Lips were on the many marks of Harry’s body, Zayn removing the sheet completely as he made his way down Harry’s torso, kissing and pecking and licking as he went. He was soaked from the rain. As his tongue swiped across the V of Harry’s abdomen, the curly haired lad tried his best not to moan, liking the game of resistance.

A low and throaty growl of disapproval resounded from Zayn. “Wake up, Harry, I want to play.”

The words were whispered lowly into Harry’s ears. Zayn’s tone was a mixture of lust, demand, and begging. As if to emphasis his words, Zayn’s lower region ground against Harry’s, and Harry could feel that Zayn was sporting a semi-hard.

Eyes fluttering open slowly and dramatically, Harry rolled onto his back and stretched his arms out, Zayn’s eyes darting to Harry’s tattoo. Harry examined his boyfriend, his hair down because of the downpour, his clothes sticking to his body slightly.

Zayn bent his head down and continued making his way down Harry’s torso, keeping their gazes locked together. Harry watched his boyfriend curiously as Zayn’s tongue crept out, licking at the place where Harry’s torso ended and his waistband blocked the rest.

It was time to play.

Harry moved his foot, pushing Zayn back at his chest, and rolled onto his side. “Not now, Zayn. I’m sleeping. Maybe in the morning.”

Defiantly, Harry shut his eyes and shrugged the sheet back up, nestling down into the soft bed. Zayn’s mouth pressed into a hard line, brows slanting and eyes fierce.

“What did you just say?”

Harry opened his eyes and gave a slanted gaze to Zayn. “I said I was sleeping.” And rolled his eyes for effect, getting a kick when Zayn’s eyes widened and mouth popped open slightly.

He closed his eyes once more, counting for five seconds before he felt the sheet violently ripped off of him, Zayn rolling Harry onto his back.

He straddled the younger boy, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. His dull nails dug into Harry’s wrist, forming the first mark of the game.

“I said now.” Zayn barked, and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. His teeth sunk into the flesh, and Harry let out a muffled cry. Zayn bit down harder, sucking and licking over the broken flesh, adding to Harry’s collection.

That was mark number two. Keeping his hands pinned above Harry’s head, Zayn moved down, sucking and licking down Harry’s body. He bit softly at Harry’s hip, causing the younger boy to buck his pelvis forward involuntarily. Zayn smirked, before flipping Harry onto his stomach, bent him over his knees, yanked down his pants and boxers and crashed the palm of his hand against his boyfriend’s ass cheeks. Harry hissed, biting into his lip and tasting blood.

“Now are you going to play with me?” Zayn questioned, his tone dripping with desire.

Harry inhaled to steady himself, and defiantly said “No. I want to sleep.”

He let out a loud yelp when he felt Zayn’s hand collide with his bum again, much harder than it ever had before.

Spank. “I walked from the gym in the pouring rain to your doorstep so I could play with you.” Another spank. “I could’ve went home and slept, but i came here. And you’re going to deny me because you’re tired?” And another spank. “I don’t think so.”

Zayn laced his fingers in Harry’s curls, and yanked him up hard, biting down into his shoulder blade. “You’re going to pay for being disobedient. Because I know what you like, Harry.”

Zayn picked up his boyfriend and tossed him to the bed, his body landing safely among the sheets. Zayn stripped off his shirt, his abs glistening from the rain. Harry’s eyes raked over Zayn’s body and he felt his dick twitch at the sight of his tattoos.

Harry blinked, and realized that Zayn had become completely naked. Harry could feel his skin tingle. He wanted Zayn to touch him, he wanted Zayn to bite him and bruise him and fuck him till he was sore. Harry wanted Zayn to place bruises over bruises, bite into them, lick him and make him red. Harry wanted to be claimed.

Zayn pulled Harry to the edge of the bed by his ankles, and traced Harry’s lips with two fingers.

“You like it when I fuck you rough, don’t you? You like it when I leave my mark all over you. You like showing people who you belong to, don’t you Harry?”

Harry was mush. He couldn’t resist. Zayn when he was all worked up, was an irresistible guilty pleasure. And so he nodded weakly, his lips parting so Zayn could shove his fingers into Harry’s mouth.

“Suck.” Zayn commanded, and so Harry did. He sucked lightly, coating Zayn’s fingers with just enough saliva before he removed them, and Zayn spread Harry’s legs open.

He rubbed at Harry’s slit, picking up the precum that had formed, and then swiped it down Harry’s entrance. Harry had only begun to moan before Zayn pushed both fingers in, pushing towards Harry’s prostate. He hit it dead on, and he knew it. Harry’s reaction of pushing back on Zayn’s fingers just have him an ego boost.

Zayn leaned over, pressing his chest to Harry’s back, and began stroking Harry’s hardened length viciously. The younger boy moaned loudly and hissed out fuckyes and ohmygodpleaseyesmoremoremore.

“Gonna cum so soon, Harreh?” Zayn taunted. Harry whimpered pathetically, and with one last flick of Zayn’s wrist, Harry was coming all over the bed sheets and Zayn’s hand.

Zayn pulled his hand back and removed his fingers, licking them clean before he grabbed Harry by the ear, and shoved Harry onto his knees, his cock in his face.

“Suck my cock, Styles.”

Don’t mind if I fucking do, Harry thought.

He parted his lips slightly and wrapped them around the head of Zayn’s cock, licking the tip before he began to push his head down. He only had a little less than half of Zayn’s length in his mouth before it hit his gag reflex, and Harry’s eyes began to water.

Zayn hissed, not allowing Harry a breath before he began to shove past Harry’s gag reflex, stretching his throat.

Harry could taste Zayn’s precum slip down his throat, wishing he could salvage the taste in a more romantic setting. But who was Harry kidding? He wanted a rough fucking right now more than anything.

Zayn rolled his hips forward again, his grip on Harry’s hair becoming slightly painful. Half of his engorged cock made his way down Harry’s throat, and Harry was seeing stars.

With one final shove, Harry had all of his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth and throat, and drool was slipping from his lips and onto the floor. Zayn pulled out, staring at Harry with a smirk.

“Having fun playing, Harreh?”

Harry shook his head, breathing in and trying to relax his throat. Zayn smiled, knowing that Harry was lying, but just wanted more. Who was Zayn to deny his boyfriend of what he wanted?

Zayn steadied the head of his cock at Harry’s lips, waiting for them to part, and when they did, he wasted no time shoving it deep down his boyfriend’s throat once more.

Harry’s gagging and Zayn’s moaning could be heard throughout the bedroom, and neither had a care in the world as Harry swallowed Zayn’s dick whole.

“Fuck!” Zayn cried out, his thrusts getting lazy as he emptied his load into Harry’s throat.

When Zayn moved back, he merely pointed on the bed before Harry was scrambling to his knees, raising his ass in the air. Zayn moved quickly, kissing Harry’s ass cheeks before lining himself up and waiting.

“What do you want Harry? Do you want my marks over you?”

Harry nodded and moved his ass back, and Zayn met him halfway, carefully pushing himself in.

He waited for Harry to nod again before he started moving, and his boyfriend let out a loud moan in approval.

“Please Zayn.” Harry begged, because Zayn’s hands weren’t on him at all. And Harry was dying, aching to be touched.

“Please what? What do you want?” Zayn questioned, rocking his hips forward. Harry whined, and when Zayn finally hit Harry’s prostate, Harry nearly buckled beneath him.

“Oh please Zayn, mark me.” Harry begged, pushing him bum back to meet Zayn’s thrusts.

Zayn bent forward, placing his hands on Harry’s waist to brace himself. Zayn dug his fingers into the skin and bit down on Harry’s shoulder blade, ramming himself into his boyfriend’s tight hole.

Zayn moved from Harry’s shoulder blade to the back of his neck, to the underside of his jaw, placing love bites and bite marks as he went.

He pulled out of Harry, who whined in disappointment and need, before Zayn flipped him on his back and slammed back into him. Zayn caught Harry’s moan in a kiss, shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth in a messy and rough snog.

Zayn kept thrusting, his hands strong on Harry’s waist, and his lips and teeth working to leave marks all over that never ending torso Zayn couldn’t stop thinking about.

The tan skinned boy worked quickly, leaving marks over marks, placing as many as he could before the burning sensation filled his abdomen. He didn’t want to come alone, so he reached between the two of them and grabbed onto Harry’s cock, jerking him off quickly to speed up the process.

Harry nearly all but shot up at the contact, the new angle speeding up the process for the both of them, and Harry connected the mouths together. The kiss was full of tongue and moans, and it wasn’t long that both boys were sent over, a stream of curses and groans filling their ears.

Harry’s come splattered all over his and Zayn’s chest, before he fell back onto the bed limply. Zayn smiled brightly, towing Harry to the shower.

He cleaned the both of them, dried them off, and redressed Harry in a new pair of boxers, doing the same to himself afterward. He laid them in Harry’s bed, kissing his skin gently to reassure that he didn’t mean to hurt him if he had been too rough.

Harry didn’t care though. He was now genuinely tired, and all too pleased. More than anything, he was eager for morning, dying to see what Zayn had done to the canvas that was his skin.


End file.
